


The Act

by ItsBlueJayne



Series: Jayne's Poetry [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Vent Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBlueJayne/pseuds/ItsBlueJayne
Summary: Wrote this for a school assignment, thought it would be worth sharing.Forgive the clunkiness, I'm not a poet.
Series: Jayne's Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633984





	The Act

I’ve spent so long faking things that  
Even I don’t know what makes the real me  
It’s the false way everyone else sees me  
This elaborate, stupid, selfish act

Am I a lie, or even just a mask?  
I’m not sure this even is the real me.  
Reality, I simply want to see,  
I have so many questions I must ask.

I’ve made it this far with this twisted lie  
But I don’t know how long I can go on  
I want to be truthful, so I may fly  
But I’m on the ground, singing just one song

I now know what and who I really am  
Maybe soon I can shed this wicked scam


End file.
